


Crown of Lilies

by Hazakura



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazakura/pseuds/Hazakura
Summary: A master's contemplation of her dazzling queen of the crystal palace. Set sometime after Orleans Singularity.





	Crown of Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble-ish warm-up after a very long non-productive months. I really hope that it's good enough, though. Anyway, please enjoy.

First time she met her, she felt something strange inside her heart. It was...an experience that closely resembles「love at the first sight」.

She sparkles brilliantly in the heat of the battlefield. A beautiful flower, untainted by the scorching earth. She was drawn to her in no time. She has a charm that closely resembles a _goddess_. But she knows well, the beautiful girl before her eyes is, by no means, a divine figure. She knew that she was considered vile by many of her pupils when she was alive. A noble who drenched in wealth while mass of hungry people crawled outside her beautiful castle. A spotless, beautiful queen who danced on a pile of filthy corpses. A crystal rose that grew in the middle of a withered garden.

Many people resented her. Some dragged her down in the name of 「revolution」. In the end, her death was necessary _for the happiness of people._

She was executed in front of the crowds. Yet, her unchanging and untainted heart remains pure no matter what. She held her head high before the guillotine and the _wavered executioner_. She died for the sake of revolution, for the sake of people. She becomes「Rider」, a Servant of the Holy Grail War. She is Marie Antoinette, the Queen of France.

Despite what happened to her in the past, then and now, Marie decides to resent no one. All she want is the happiness of people. She never lose her smile. It’s not so strange that her presence charms so many figures, be it intentional or not. And that, is exactly why she, the 48th Master of Chaldea, the hope of humanity, fell for her. Not because of her otherworldly beauty, but because of her heart.

She, the one who dubbed as “Madame Deficit”, who was dragged into mud, yet still shines brightly.

She, who is more beautiful than any crystal roses and more vibrant than any white lilies in the world. Rather than 「charisma」, one could say that it’s「grace」.

She know that Marie Antoinette had a quite unpleasant reputation regarding her way to spend her wealth and the way she governed her people. But the more she know her, the more she understand that she bears no evil intention towards her people. She was born as a noble and lived her life as one. She tried her best to make people happy in her own way, in the only way she knew. But still...

“If you can get your wish granted by the Grail...would you wish to alter the tragedy?”

Marie smiled solemnly.

“All I wish is the happiness of people and the world, Master. Altering the tragedy is not my wish, for the current me is here because of it.”

“But why…? Wasn't it painful? Wasn't itー”

“I don’t regret my life, Master.” she answered with a clear voice without any doubt. “I lived a happy life, so what is there to change?”

She lost her words and protests.

“But… After all that happened…”

“It’s the queen’s role to smile and love her people. No matter how they think of me, I will still love them all equally.” Marie smiled, as if she already knew what was in her Master’s mind.

“You knew my past, yet you still accepted me. You still love me, just like everyone else in Chaldea. I can be here right now because of what happened in the past. I met you, my dearest Master, because of my past. Isn't that a thing to be happy about?”

“Marie…”

“Moreover, now I have _you_. You who keep loving someone like me. You who summoned me even after you know what I really am. Thank you, Master.” she held her master's hand tightly in her own hands and smiled, almost like praying.

“For you, and for people who keep loving me, I can do anything! For the sake of the world and everyone I love, I will be your power!” she declared with an unfazed smile in her face.

“And of course… as a Rider and as Marie Antoinette, I will be at your side, until the very end.”

Marie is, by no means, a saint. But that's fine enough. She is not the most virtuous woman in the world, but that's enough. That’s enough for the 48th master of Chaldea. Her smile is one of the reason why she made it this far. She might not be perfect, but for her, Marie is a _hope_. A proof that humanity is still worth to be saved. As long as she still smiles brightly for the world, she will still move forward to protect that smile. As long as she keep dancingー


End file.
